DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this 3-year, multi-site evaluation research is to examine the effectiveness of farm safety day camps organized and executed through five Farm Safety 4 Just Kids (FS4JK) Chapters in different regions of the nation. The locations of the chapters encompass a variety of agricultural commodities and farm compositions. The specific aim is to evaluate whether the camps positively influence: (1) children's knowledge about farm safety and health, their safety attitudes, and subsequent safety behaviors; and (2) parents' attitudes and behavior toward children's farm safety behavior. In addition, the effect of the camps on the local community will be assessed. This research is grounded in the social-ecological framework of McLeroy and colleagues (1988) and in the National Institute of Occupational Safety and Health Training Intervention Effectiveness Research (TIER) Model. A multi-level, mixed-method evaluation strategy that combines both quantitative and qualitative data collection methods will be used to examine the long-term effects of the day camps on children, their families, and their communities. The design of the study is a quasi-experimental, no control group pretest-posttest design with repeated measures that will be collected over 18 months following children's camp experience. The partnership of local FS4JK Chapters, the North American Farm Safety 4 Just Kids organization, and the University of Kentucky provides a unique approach to examining the effectiveness of FS4JK day camps. The evaluation results can be used to assist FS4JK with refinements of future programs and will assist camp leaders in articulating their theoretical framework, goals, and objectives of the day camps. The findings also will contribute to the national research agenda in farm child safety knowledge, attitudes, behavior, and injury rates. The purpose of this 3-year, multi-site evaluation research is to examine the effectiveness of farm safety day camps organized and executed through five Farm Safety 4 Just Kids (FS4JK) Chapters in different regions of the nation. The locations of the chapters encompass a variety of agricultural commodities and farm compositions. The specific aim is to evaluate whether the camps positively influence: (1) children's knowledge about farm safety and health, their safety attitudes, and subsequent safety behaviors; and (2) parents' attitudes and behavior toward children's farm safety behavior. In addition, the effect of the camps on the local community will be assessed. This research is grounded in the social-ecological framework of McLeroy and colleagues (1988) and in the National Institute of Occupational Safety and Health Training Intervention Effectiveness Research (TIER) Model. A multi-level, mixed-method evaluation strategy that combines both quantitative and qualitative data collection methods will be used to examine the long-term effects of the day camps on children, their families, and their communities. The design of the study is a quasi-experimental, no control group pretest-posttest design with repeated measures that will be collected over 18 months following children's camp experience. The partnership of local FS4JK Chapters, the North American Farm Safety 4 Just Kids organization, and the University of Kentucky provides a unique approach to examining the effectiveness of FS4JK day camps. The evaluation results can be used to assist FS4JK with refinements of future programs and will assist camp leaders in articulating their theoretical framework, goals, and objectives of the day camps. The findings also will contribute to the national research agenda in farm child safety knowledge, attitudes, behavior, and injury rates.